For the one she love
by autumnDream3r
Summary: Mayuko has always had a crush on Hatori in High School. 10 years later they reunite after so many things have changed. Can they push aside all that's happened and be what they once were...and more?MayukoXHatori...this is their love story.
1. Reunion

_NOTE TO READERS_: The characters contained in this story are highly fictional and does not relate to any real life person in any way or form. If you or any other person happens to draw any connections from the characters in this fictional story to ones you know, understand that the characters are not imitated from your life; it is pure coincidence. I repeat these characters are FICTIONAL.

_NOTE FROM AUTHOR:_ I was inspire to write this story after reading a little of Fruits Basket (the part) about the two most adoring characters, Hatori Sohma and Mayuko Shiraki (in my opinion). This is dedicated to them.In addition, I must be frank, this is a Tohru-free fanfic...she is consider invalid so you won't find a Yuki-Kyo-Tohru love triangle here. (Go read or watch themanga/anime if you wish to see them)Any other original Fruits Basket characters might pop up.

_DISCLAIMER_ I do NOT own any Fruits Basket characters however I do own this fanfic story. The storyline belongs to my brain! Yay! I finally own a story:)

**Short Summary**: Mayuko have always had a crush on Hatori, they were teenage friends but a misunderstanding tore them apart 10 years later, Hatori needs her; can she push behind all the emotions of betrayal, loss and deception and begin afresh?

In this story Mayuko have some flash back of her childhood life; it won't go in chronicle order so it might be confusing. I apologize for any inconvenience you may have in understanding the storyline.

**Chapter One:**

Mayuko didn't even know why she agreed to come to this stupid reunion with her friend anyways. She never enjoyed meeting the people she used to know 10 years ago; not that she hated them or anything. Some things that she preferred to keep in the past. However, she will give credit to the group that decorated the hotel; it was nicely supplied with beautifully edible food, which she completely enjoys. Out in the yard stood a magnificent small fountain of what looked like a water nymph standing above a man-constructed pond with swimming coy fishes. As she approached the pond all the coy fishes quickly swam off, she thought of how peacefully they were yet ever so lonely. The fishes lived in an environment locked away from freedom, she stared blankly at them and it made her wonder about her own life. '_How my life has changed since then…_'

"Mayuko…!" Kaoru called from the huge glass entrance to the yard, "Mayuko, what are you doing out there. Hurry up and come inside. Quick, you'll never guess who's here."

Mayuko sigh and slowly walked towards the door feeling like an old lady. 'This better be good' Mayuko thought.

When she reached the door Kaoru anxiously yanked her inside, "Come 'on, this way"

She dragged her into a room full of vibrant laughter.

Mayuko looked at Kaoru in shock and she nodded, "Yes, the Sohma boys," she whisper, a whisper that sent shivers down Mayuko's spine. She was so confident that the Sohma boys would never come; they didn't come to the Five Year Reunion Class of '95.

Mayuko wanted to turn the opposite direction but she noticed Kaoru's firm grip on her arm. Kaoru squealed like it was 10 years ago, "this is gonna be fun!"

Mayuko cannot think about fun right now, actually she can't even think. She can only hear her heart beating loudly inside her chest. She didn't know why she was so nervous to see the Sohma boys after all these years; she didn't have an excuse to be but she was.

Mayuko and Kaoru entered the circle that's when she caught a glimpse of Ayame. He looked like he did then except he'd grown out his hair and he doesn't wear blouses anymore. Tonight he had on a bright purple long Chinese style jacket that brought out the color of his light eyes. Next to him was a beautiful girl with dark hair and very round glasses. She wore a collared black dress and seemed overly kind.

"Who is that beautiful brunette sitting by Ayame, " Mayuko heard some man next to her asked.

"Oh her? I heard that she is his fashion assistant and _girlfriend_." This time a woman responded

"What? Girlfriend, you say? I would never have thought!"

"Why not? She's gorgeous. You know you're attracted to her." The woman accused.

"I am _not_." He denied falsely. They trail off in a silent low argument and that's when Mayuko stop listening. She directed her attention to Ayame.

"I must announce that Shigure nor Hatori will not be present tonight so I would like to apologize on their behalf for their inexcusable absences. Though, if we're lucky my two cousins will arrive later tomorrow morning," he said all too arrogantly as always. Years haven't battered his personality much; he was still the same proud little boy who acted like a prince. But one way or another, he's a good man. Mayuko has never seen him done anyone wrong. He was too busy back in the day, that he never had time to be mean.

Mayuko sighed; she got bored and walked away. This was always the Sohma boy; the life in the center of attention and they all enjoy every bit of it. She can't say she didn't give them a little of her attention every once in a while back then. Actually, she hate to admit but she gave a lot of her attention to one Sohma boy in particular who thankfully wasn't here tonight.

**/FLASHBACK /**

"Look at the way they hold hands; so happy and carefree," Mayuko thought as Hatori and Kana passed. She must admit that she is envious of Kana; not only because she was Hatori's girlfriend but also because she can make him smile in ways that no other girl can. There wasn't a single girl who didn't wish to be the cause of Hatori Sohma's happiness mainly because he was so hard to please. Every girl was envious of Kana, the only girl who dated a Sohma boy for more than a month. She dated Hatori for almost six months now and seems happier than she was when she was single, which made girls even more envious of her.

But Mayuko wasn't envious because of that. She didn't care how long their relationship lasted, it mattered that Kana had found happiness in the man that she wanted to be with the most. Mayuko wasn't infatuated by him, she doesn't squeal or sigh in glee as he passes her, she doesn't know when his birthday is or what's his favorite snack, she only knew that his presence trigger some feelings deep within her. It angers her that she can't explain what it is and how to deal with it because every time she sees his loneliness she feels so drained and weak inside. Maybe this is the form of infatuation that God has cursed her with or maybe this is her form of explaining what she doesn't know.

"Aren't they just the perfect couple?" Kaoru interfered into her thoughts. "It makes me so jealous to witness the life of perfect couples. Don't they only exist in movies?"

Mayuko smiled then shrugged, "What exist in movies came from reality—only exaggerated."

Kaoru thought for a moment and smiled back, "I think your right, Mayuko. I'm going to live life so beautifully that some director is going to make a movie based on my life! "

"Not if they're going to make one about my life first!" Mayuko ran off to class with Kaoru chasing after her.

As Mayuko quickly took a glace behind her, she slammed right into an open bathroom door. It happened to fast that she didn't realized what had hit her until she looked up and came face to face with three Sohma boys; Ayame, Shigure and Hatori.

Ayame gasped, "Look! Look what you did to the poor girl, Hatori. Shame on you." He came to help her up. Mayuko's head was spinning so intensely that she didn't think twice before taking his hand. All she knew was that she needed to get off the floor and run away from such embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open the door so hard and fast," he took her hand from Ayame's, "here, let me help you to the nurse's office."

Mayuko tried shaking her head no all the while trying to make the spinning stop.

"It's…it's alright" she stuttered, "I…I can…man…mannnage." She stood there waiting for her head to stop acting chaotic.

"Ha! No use in objecting little one. Our responsible cousin here will take care of you…" Shigure smiled friendly while pushing Hatori and Mayuko toward the Nurse's office.

The spinning eased and Mayuko pulled away from Hatori's grip, " You should go to class, I think I can mange from here on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the nurse is just around the corner."

He was silent for a while, "alright," he said reluctantly, "watch yourself okay."

Before he turned away he apologized once more.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kana waiting for him down the hallway. She knew Kana was there all along, watching what was happening. "_Oh, how embarrassing. I am such a fool. Fool, fool fool…BAKA!_" Her hand raise to touch the burning left corner of her forehead and felt a huge lump.

Her face scrunched in agony, " _why does embarrassment have to hurt so much_!"

The nurse applied some awful smelly ointment on her forehead and she had to walk home with a huge Band-Aid on her head. As luck would have it, everyone giggled silently when they saw her ridiculous patch. "I can feel everyone's sympathy." She said to herself sarcastically.

Kaoru came out of nowhere and grasped Mayuko's head in between her hands, "Omigod! (giggles) What happen to you? It seems like some idiot just swung a bat in your face!"

Mayuko pulled away, "Yeah? It certainly feels like it."

"And which idiot is this?"

She looked up at Kaoru, "You don't know him."

Mayuko walked off into the sunset, "I can't even get proper information for all my concerns!" she heard Kaoru yell behind her.

Mayuko rolled her eyes, "_yeah right! She just can't wait to rub it in my face_," but thinking about it made her smile, if she was Kaoru she would have done much worse and laugh until she had no more tears. The situation was kind of funny and VERY mortifying.

"I hope no one ever brings up this patch again." She grumbled.

Mayuko entered the bookshop and inhaled the scent that she had become so accustomed too; the scent of new and oldbook pages. Shewalked upstairs to the place she called home for as long as she can remember. The door bell rang a couple of times before a petite friendly looking woman opened, "Oh no! What happen! Why do you have a patch on your face!"

A mint aroma filled the house; she knew right away that her aunt was boiling herbs again. Her aunt wasn't feeling so lively these past few days. She was pale in her face; Mayuko can detect shadows around her eyes as if she didn't get enough sleep every night and instead of blinking normallyher eyes flutter ever so exhaustedly.

Mayuko sighed; she hate worrying her aunt, "it's nothing really, "she assured her, "I'm fine; just a little accident that happened in PE class that's all."

"What a relief," her aunt came closer to examine her forehead. "Tell me if you need anything okay."

She nodded, "I just want to get some rest right now and I'm not really hungry so have dinner without me."

She went to her bedroom and locked the door.

Kana's figure appeared in her thoughts and she saw Hatori walking towards her. For some reason, it was right then that she realize that Hatori's happiness can never truly belong to her. She noticed how Hatori was willing to let go of any other distraction for Kana. He wasn't just happy when he's with her, he was happy to do anything for her. It was a mutual happiness that they gave each other, a happiness that can't be shared with another and knowing this made her sad. Desires always make one sad—if only she didn't want what she knew she couldn't have then maybe she would be all right…but she deeply wanted to feel happiness with Hatori—genuine happiness. It was the happiness that she wanted in her life or sometime in her life.

**/END of FLASHBACK/**

"Excuse me miss," Mayuko felt someone pulling on her blouse.

It was a little girl, her eyes were big round orbs and her hair is a fine orange color; she had on a bright yellow satin dress and black buckle shoes. She looked adorable but a little gloomy even so her eyes seem to lit up with pure joy.

" Yes?" She looks confusedly down at the girl.

She pointed up to the ceiling, "Can you get that for me," Mayuko looked at the Smiley face balloon with a short string swaying slowly above her.

"Sure." Mayuko handed her the balloon, "here, I have an idea; give me your hand."

The girl looked puzzled, a little uncertain, "it's alright, I'm just going to tie the balloon to your hand," Mayuko tied the string around her small hands, "there. Now it won't fly away anymore."

She smiled meekly," thank you miss."

Mayuko returned the smile, "My name is Shiraki Mayuko. What's yours?

"Kisa."

"Kisa? Where are your parents?"

The girl shrugged in reply, "My parents live very far away. I came here with my uncle."

"Where is your uncle? You know you shouldn't be wondering around by yourself."

She nodded, "uncle told me to stay here. He's looking for someone very important."

Mayuko glimpse around, "We should make use of your time Kisa-chan. Have you been to the yard?" The little girl shook her head, "good, there is something very beautiful that I would like to show you, do you want to see it?" She gave an enthusiastic nod.

She quickly withdrew and Mayuko sense her suspicions, "don't worry, the yard is fenced by high walls I can't take you any further. We'll be quick, I promise."

Mayuko took a hold of Kisa's hand; she didn't want people to think she had Kidnapper's Intent. She'll be quick and be back before her uncle even realizes the girl's short absence.

"Okay." Hand in hand they walked out to the fountain with the water nymph.

Mayuko watch Kisa's eye widen in surprise when she spotted a coy fish in the water.

"Onii, this is very pretty. I like it very much. I want to show uncle; I know he'll like it." The girl looks very pretty when she's relieved. Kisa's appearance is so familiar but she couldn't determine the familiarity.

"You're uncle likes coy fishes?"

"Uh-huh. He likes water, lakes, rivers and oceans. He said water is the source of his life and it makes him happy. "

"Kisa," Mayuko patted her on the head, "Water is the source of everyone's life."

"Can I show my uncle?"

"Sure."

She smiled, her eyes glittered in delight, "I know he'll like it."

"Do you like it?" Kisa nodded, "What's your uncle's name, I might know him."

Before Kisa had the chance to answer Kaoru called for Mayuko from inside—again.

"Well, it seems like I have to get going. I'll see you around I hope."

"Hai."

Mayuko walked up to the door, "why are you always out there? You ditched me for some stranger little girl?" Kaoru questioned.

"Her name is Kisa. She's very cute."

"Oh, so I'm not cute enough for you now huh?" Mayuko ignored her.

Kaoru caught Mayuko's attention when she said, "oh yeah, I just remember I think someone's looking for you," she pointed to the table at the far corner.

Mayuko's eyes followed in that direction and she stared right into a pair of eyes she could not forget—distant mysterious eyes.

She definitely caught his attention because as soon as she looked his way he slowly stood up waiting for her to join him. He has added a few more inches into his height, which made him seem leaner than he did back then. Mayuko noticed the length of his hair; longer than it use to be and so dark it cast a blue hue in the light. Then there were his eyes, eyes so reserved yet intense that made her look away with doubt and inferiority, eyes that they were nearly impossible for her to disregard. He had devious eyes of a wolf that seems to watch her every move ever so narrowly. As she approached him, she felt herself go almost numb. She was shivering inside and all her nerves seemed to be alive. Mayuko wasn't even sure if she could have a proper conversation with him at the very moment. She inhaled deeply hoping that it would take some of her anxiety away so she'll sound original.

"Hello, Hatori-kun. It's been awhile, how are you?" She greeted politely in her professional tone.

"No need for formal greeting," he replied, " I came here for one reason only, I don't care about meeting the people I used to know ten years ago and catching up on lost times. I deliberately came here to see you." '_I feel the same—Nani! What did he say?_'

"Wh…What?" For a brief second Mayuko felt as light as air_. 'This must be a dream. Hatori is here to see me? No, no…I must be out of my mind. It must be a professional issue'. _But Mayuko couldn't stop herself from feeling like the one guy she had a crush on for the longest time has just asked her out on a date. As quick as it happen, she pull herself back to reality, to the reality where Hatori is no more than a friend.

"You…you came here to see me?"

"Yes you're popular nowadays among adults."

"Popular?"

Hatori nodded, "yes, I hear about your fame everywhere in magazines, newspaper, TV and a billboard once."

"You're talking about my teaching career?"

"Absolutely. You're the best, according to everyone."

She blushed despite her efforts not to, "I'm not. By next month everyone would have forgotten Shiraki Mayuko, I'm sure."

He still hasn't detected her burning cheeks even though he stared straight at her. It's because the girl he ever noticed wasn't her, the one squirming under his glaze right now. "I doubt your name will disappear that soon."

Mayuko chuckle awkwardly, "you misjudge the public, Hatori-san."

He lifted an eyebrow at her disagreement, "Do I now?"

"Yes, people will know of me today, some will tomorrow and then hardly anyone would the week after," Mayuko took a deep breath in order to gather her thoughts, "But what is it about my career that you seek?"

"I would like to hire you—full time teacher and part time tutor." Mayuko stared at him, lost in speech. "I don't expect an immediate response, give it a few days."

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she could allow herself to work for him. _Had he forgotten all that's happened? Did he really put it all behind him?_ Mayuko didn't know if she could say the same about herself. When she thinks about it, really think about it, she can't say she has forgotten.

"I don't know, Hatori-san, I'm still in the middle of tutoring a few students for the Students Learning Center."

"Oh really? I heard that it was over for the season and that the government might even eliminate the organization that's running it due to federal funding. Is that not correct?"

She took a deep breath, "Actually you're right about that. But to be honest, I'm not open to full schedules such as your offer because I am expected to do community work as a part of my training." she thought up of countless excuses if he was to be more persistent.

"I absolutely understand, but please do put some thought into it," and with that he stalked off, "I'll be waiting for your answer."

Mayuko looked behind her, she thought she made it clear that she will not consider it.

When Kaoru came up and asked what the conversation was all about, Mayuko told her.

"Mayuko, why not? What is your problem? You haven't any plans until next fall anyways. Since you've started this home schooling job, you've been so picky about your next employer," Kaoru noted.

"Well, I am one of the best teachers, shouldn't I be picky?"

"Oh stop your reasoning, you're awful. I think it's a good opportunity."

"A good opportunity for what?" she automatically knew Kaoru's ideas, " To get with him?" Mayuko can see the answer in Kaoru's eyes.

"You're crazy!" Mayuko has been so busy with her career that she hasn't had a serious relationship in a long time.

"Mayuko, if you quit being so stubborn maybe you'll find someone." And by 'someone' Kaoru meant Hatori.

"Someone, huh? Kaoru, I let the past slip a long time ago. I don't need someone in my life right now that's why I can't accept his offer. I'm sure I'll find a better candidate to hire me," Mayuko explain calmly.

"What if you don't? Are you going to be unemployed for the year and lose your title?"

Mayuko gave her a sly grin, "you care about me too much. Worry about yourself a little, would you?"

In return Kaoru looked offended, "oh, you should be the one to talk."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Hey, hey where are you going? Ditching me again?"

Mayuko walked out to the yard. She liked it there because there were less people outside. She glanced at the fountain and Kisa was still there staring into the pond hypnotized. Her hands reached into the pond, farther and farther until her little hands couldn't go any further as she watched this Mayuko quicken her pace, afraid that something might happen.

SPLASH! Kisa fell face down into the three feet pond.

"KISA!"

**A/N:** Hiya! How was it? First off, I must apologize for any use of wrong Japanese honorifics/language...I do not speak Japanese so I wrote this as I understood it from watching all the anime...so please excuse any common mistakes...feel free to correct me. I would really appreciate that...

About the story, I personally think that I made everything happen too fast. I'm very anxious to go on with the story. **/Reminder** **>Plz leave the author a review. Thanx/**

Adream3r


	2. His offer

**CHAPTER TWO**:

SPLASH! Kisa fell face first into the three feet pond.

"KISA!" Mayuko thought and ran frantically next to the fountain. When she got there, Kisa was already on her feet—her face showed traces of fear. "Onii!" She exclaimed when she saw Mayuko.

Mayuko helped pull her out," What were you thinking Kisa," she tried to sound calm but she sounded more angry. Mayuko was so terrified she can hear her heart drumming in her ears.

"I'm sorry, onii," Kisa burst into tears, "I only wanted to touch it. I'm sorry," she saw Mayuko's disappointed face and cried even harder. Mayuko was speechless, she didn't mean to get Kisa to cry, "I'm sorry," she apologized over and over.

Now Mayuko felt guilty, she blamed herself for showing Kisa this fountain in the first place. She should have known something like this would happen.

Mayuko patted her head trying to console her tears, "it's alright now Kisa. You had me worried, what would have happened if there wasn't an adult around to help you." She didn't want to think about it, she needed to find her parents and tell them what happened.

Kisa said in between hiccups, "uncle will be mad at me."

She patted the little girl's head, "don't worry…Come let's get you out of these damp clothes."

Mayuko took Kisa to her room where she shared with Kaoru. She helped Kisa out of her dress and in exchange gave the girl one of her extra tee shirts to wear.

"I know this is too big but it will have to do for now. Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded, "Onii, are you going to tell my uncle?"

Mayuko thought for a moment. "Don't you want me too?"

"No."

"But don't you think your uncle deserves to know the truth?"

She was thoughtful before she finally answered, "yes, onii," although Kisa didn't seem too satisfied with her reply.

"You know, I understand why you wouldn't want to tell your uncle. But consider this, if you lie to him then you'll have to keep on lying to cover up for your first lie and eventually it would become a habit to lie. It's not good to have a relationship based on lies. You don't want to become a liar, do you?"

"No."

"So you understand, right?"

Mayuko assumed the girl might be lost since she stayed quiet, "how do I explain it for you to understand. Umm…it's sort of like drinking sake, you think the first sip is fine then you take the second sip and third until you become addicted to it. And alcohol is bad for you, so is smoking, right?"

"Really? My uncle smokes—sometimes."

"Oh. But the point is…you shouldn't lie especially to people you care about." _Hypocrite._

Mayuko was to blame, and because of that she felt sorry for the girl. It's the ashamed look on Kisa's face that is also deplorable. She almost had second thoughts about letting the girl off this time.

As Mayuko and Kisa made their way into the main louge a tall dark figure appeared in the corner.

"Kisa?" a male voice asked from behind them.

"Uncle!" Kisa responded surprised and bury her face by Mayuko's side. Mayuko turned around confident that she was going to settle this for Kisa but it was Hatori, looking restless and slightly annoyed.

"Mayuko-san?" his eyes went to Kisa and then to Mayuko again, "what happened? And what's that she's wearing?"

He took a few easy steps before he stood in front of them. "Hatori-kun? You're…he's your uncle, Kisa?"

"Hai, onii."

"Well…umm…" is it just she or was it getting hot? "She's wearing my tee shirt because she accidentally fell into the fountain out in the yard," she found herself murmuring.

"What?" Hatori gently pulled Kisa aside, "you fell in the fountain? Are you all right? There weren't any injuries?"

Kisa shook her head slowly. Before Mayuko could continue Kisa took the chance to apologize, "I'm sorry uncle. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"She really didn't" Mayuko agreed, "It was just an accident."

Hatori glanced at Mayuko then brought his attention back to Kisa, "What did I tell you about going out to the yard."

The girl didn't reply, "I said, 'don't go out there because there's a pond and you might fall in.' Didn't I tell you that?"

Hearing his stern voice made Mayuko feel even worse. She felt obligated to say something—anything to back Kisa up.

"Hatori-kun, it's not her fault. I took her out there; if I haven't asked her to go I'm sure she wouldn't have gone. I'm sorry I acted carelessly. Please don't scold at her."

Kisa shook her head furiously, " It's not onii's fault that I fell in, I thought that I can catch one of the fishes for you."

She looked down on the floor while she spoke, "Gomenasai, uncle. Are you not going to take me anywhere anymore? I promise I won't do it again. I promise. Can you not be mad at me?"

Hatori walked up to Kisa and kneel on one knee so he'll be face to face with her, "I'm not mad at you, Kisa. I'm glad you're fine but you know fishes like water as much as you do. You shouldn't try to take what they enjoy so much away from them, okay?"

Kisa nodded, "so you forgive me?"

"Of course, who would not forgive someone as adorable as you," he playfully pinch her on the cheek to show her that he wasn't mad at her and really did forgive her.

Her face lit up, "I promise, uncle."

Suddenly Mayuko felt like an outsider, intruding on other's privacy. She was about to make a quiet exit when Kisa called for her, "Onii!"

Mayuko quickly turned around," Kisa. Since you two are in understanding terms, I should leave you alone with you uncle. I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

"Wait onii, I want you to meet my uncle. Uncle, this is onii, she's my new kamodachii (friend)."

"Yes, Kisa-san I've already met your uncle, I really do have to go now. Be good."

Mayuko tried to avoid Hatori as much as she possibly can despite the proximity. Maybe he's disappointed in her?

"Buh bye, onii," she proudly wave to Mayuko.

When Mayuko turned around the corner and was probably far from earshot, Kisa stared up at Hatori, "Uncle, you know onii-san?"

"Yes, a long time ago. She was a close friend of someone very dear to me."

"Really? Was she your friend too?"

It took Hatori awhile to answer, "I wasn't so sure, Kisa."

Mayuko couldn't explain the feeling that the little girl left inside. Kisa, even though still young, she made her feel warm and special. A huge part of Kisa reminded Mayuko of Kana, a very important friend to her, because she had the smile that could also make others smile. The smaller part, so tiny that one could barely noticed it, was that she had a tint of solitude about her and that reminded her of herself. She hasn't felt this way since her aunt died or since Kana left. If Kisa is whom Hatori wanted Mayuko to teach, she doesn't know she can graciously reject his offer. For whatever reason, the girl is in need of teaching lessons. But on the other hand, she has no desire to revive old memories. She didn't want to be reminded of her naïve youthful days in which she filled with daydreams of…him. Mayuko remembered it all too well like a secret treasure, her secret treasure. Those days are embedded in her brain so stunningly that Mayuko could trace every emotion she felt for the Sohma boy that, sadly, always end in disappointment.

Mayuko, at that time, had no interest in boys like natural adolescent females her age. She was her own boy. She liked independency and quickly assumed that boys would snatch that from her. Mayuko seriously questioned herself for a while. Honestly, it was quite the dark ages for her.

Then came Sohma Hatori. Hatori-kun was not like the other two Sohma boys known for being charming, humorous and sweet which definitely gained them a lot of attention (from girls AND guys. The guys got pretty jealous) He was still equally popular in school but for his contained nature. He had a brief enigmatic smile frequently plastered on his wonderful face that intensified every girl's feelings. The girls who liked him can only like him from afar with eyes that burn in their sockets from crying because of he'll-never-be-mine reasons. (Yes, Mayuko was part of that crew minus the crying, of course)

To this every day Mayuko still couldn't discover what it was about Sohma Hatori that imposed severe alterations on her emotions. She thought it was just a casual crush because it was normal for girls her age to have it but she concluded that it had to be more although the reason was beyond her.

Of course, Mayuko must be frank and admit that she was deadly foolish for him then. But with the nerves she felt today…She was speechless about it. It's impossible that she'll nearly swoon over him after all these years. No, she wasn't those type of girl, the ones that devote herself to one man—was she? Well, to be exact, the ones that devote herself to a man who devotes himself to someone else. Her nervousness for Hatori infuriated her, made her pace back and forth like a caged tigress.

Pushing all thoughts of Hatori aside, Mayuko couldn't let the thought of the little girl slide. Such an innocuous cheery little one, Kisa was. What should she do?

She should tell Kaoru, though she has come to be pretty discreet about her personal affairs. Many times Mayuko bottled things inside because she didn't want to become a burden to Kaoru. She wanted to be a great friend to Kaoru because she felt like she wasn't one 10 years ago.

"Omigod." Kaoru gaped at her, "Are you kidding me?"

"I know. The world doesn't get any smaller."

"The girl, the little Kisa girl you met earlier is his niece."

"Yes! I was so surprised." Mayuko came out of the bathroom and dropped herself next to her friend.

"Oh my. Do you think this is fate? I mean he did come looking for you but the fact that you met his niece even before introduction…Fate, isn't it? Dramatic!" Kaoru deeply sigh, "So? What are you going to do now, Ms. Prickly Picky sensei?"

She picked up the magazine from the nightstand, "Fate, you say? I don't think …"

Mayuko was interrupted by an audible knock. Kaoru opened the door and she was confronted by a child's face.

"Konichiwa! Is this Mayuko-onii-san's room?"

"Yes, yes it is." Kaoru answered.

"Kisa-chan! What are you doing here?" Mayuko looked very amused.

Kisa smiled shyly," Would you…I mean, I would like to invite you to dine with me and my uncle, onii."

Mayuko is simply touched, she looked at Kaoru and she gave an approving nod, "I would like nothing more."

"Really! I'll see you then!"

"Hai."

Mayuko walked down the stairs to the main dining hall. From where she stood, she guessed it was a full house tonight. Out of nowhere she heard her name.

"Mayuko-onii-san"

She spotted Kisa and waved.

"Onii, over here."

Hatori stood next to Kisa, she saw that her evening wear paled compared to theirs. Hatori properly wore a creamy colored dress shirt covered by a brown vest; interestingly enough his style spoke a great deal of his mood. Tonight, he didn't feel like impressing anyone; he wore what made in comfortable not what he felt he had to. Kisa looked perfect to be his niece, her hair is clipped in a red bow a little to one side and her dress, the color of smoldering amber, brought out her eyes.

"Good evening Kisa-san, Hatori-kun."

Mayuko notice the table was set for five, "Kisa-san, I love your dress. It suits you very well."

"Thank you," she beam meekly, "my uncle—not this uncle—my other uncle picked it out for me. He's very good with fashion. He's going to be eating with us."

Just as Kisa finished her sentence Ayame appeared with the girl Mayuko saw him with earlier.

"Kisa! You look like a princess! Oh! But look at your hair, don't tell me you asked Haa-san to do your hair again," Ayame commented negligently.

"No. I'm a big girl now, uncle. I do my own hair."

"Of course. Look at you, growing so fast," he naturally brushed her cheeks. "Now that I have arrived, we must eat."

During the meal, Mine and Mayuko were formally introduced. Mayuko was not shocked to learn that Mine's actual personality was what she had thought. She was indeed a well-mannered girl with a delicate voice and nice remarks. She is the type of girl that is no one's enemy.

"Mine is such a great designer assistant," Ayame boasted, "I don't know what I would do without her."

Mayuko noticed Mine's flushed face, "I'm sure she is."

"Oh, you should see her at work, Mayuko. She works without end. I simply adore her."

By this time Mine has became mute, "Ayame, quit your bickering. Can't you see your making Mine uncomfortable." Mayuko poke him on the elbow.

"Excuse us, Mine. We're just old acquaintances chatting away."

Ayame simply brushed off her statement and changed the topic "So Mayuko, I've heard that you're quiet up there nowadays; chasing after your dream."

Mayuko sigh, "You can say so. I just receive an award last season and made it in the news and all. If you asked me, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal, ho ho. You mustn't say that. With your success, you'll be standing by me pretty soon. Wouldn't you agree, Haa-san?" Hatori ignored Ayame's effort to bring him into the conversation.

"I don't know…" Mayuko knew that each of the Sohma boys had their own success story to tell regardless of their high school standing.

"How about you, Ayame. Kisa told me you're in the fashion field."

"Oh of course. I, Ayame Sohma, own the famous store Ayame selling the remotest updated fashion with my own old-fashioned twist. With Mine by my side, I will flourish to international," Ayame bragged on as usual.

"Ayame's has the best embroidery in Japan," Mine commented.

Ayame grin in triumph "yes, there is nothing I cannot do."

Shortly after the meal, Ayame looked at his watch, "My, look at the time. I must really be off now, Mine and I are planning to return early tomorrow."

"Uncle, can't you stay just a little longer."

"Oh, princess I would love to…but no-can-do I am training to follow a strict schedule and my schedule starts with a flight at 6 am in the morning."

Kisa mumbled, "When will I see you again then."

"When…umm Mine, when's my next vacation be?"

"I will have to check on that Ayame-kun."

Ayame sigh, "Never mind." Ayame stood up, "Haa-san remember you promise to swing by sometimes."

"Good night, uncle, Mine"

"Sweet dreams, Kisa. Haa-san. Mayuko, hope to see you around so we can catch up," he smiled flirtatiously at her.

She can only nod at this.

"I must get going also. It was very nice to see you again, Hatori-kun. Good night Kisa-san."

Kisa grabbed on to Mayuko shirt, "Are you really going to be my teacher, onii?"

Mayuko's glanced at Hatori, "umm..Well…I haven't really—" she couldn't continue as Kisa's hopeful smile started to disappeared.

"oh…I see."

"I'm sorry, Kisa. I haven't put much thought into my decision yet."

She stared blankly at her empty plate, "I understand onii."

"okay, so…I'll see you tomorrow before you leave then." Mayuko wished to explain herself but she couldn't bring herself to around Hatori.

Kisa's only response was a mere nod.

That night as Mayuko was lying on her bed, Kisa's disappointed face flashed constantly before her. It occurred to her that Kisa might assume that she didn't like her. _Don't little kids do that all the time? They get all sensitive in "I-don't-like-you" situations._

The loud phone ringing startled Mayuko, "Yes," she groan tiredly into the receiver.

"Is this Mayuko-san?" She recognized the deep male voice instantly.

"Yes. Who is this?" she asked even though she knew.

"Sohma Hatori."

"Can't this wait 'till morning?" she tried to sound annoyed.

"No. I have to depart early. I just wanted to confirm with you that my offer is valid for two weeks. Get back to me before then."

"I…" she paused, "I don't know who to contact."

"I will give you my secretary's number, he will be easier to reach."

After Mayuko hung up, she stared at the number next to the phone. 'Ask for Kureno.'

She can still hear Hatori's voice, "I can't quite recall his office number so I'll give you the main office number just ask for Kureno. He knows all about your situation and will answer any of questions."

In her memory, this wasn't the Hatori-kun she knew, the one she grew to admire so profoundly.

He was so tense in his conversation that even made her edgy.

So he wasn't here to befriend her or unite their recollections, this was firmly professional.

Mayuko can tolerate that, she hoped. She was so used to being his friend although they were never really 'friends' their relationship was of mutual respect. This was the kind of relationship that she had with all the Sohma boys except for Shigure who she dated for awhile.

Mayuko can't really recall those days or maybe it was because she didn't want to either way she had no intention of refreshing the biggest mistake of her life. To her, it was a mistake because neither she nor Shigure had any feelings for each other. After their relationship, Mayuko vow to herself that she will never again settle for less; she learned that in the end she would only regret it.

"Shigure, let's not do this anymore," Mayuko whispered.

Yes, there were days when Shigure made her smile, brought her so much laughter that her loneliness sank into the back of her mind. But one thing was for sure; this wouldn't last forever. Mayuko knew that she lived in a world of lies, a world where she built walls to block away reality.

"Let's face it, we're not into each other. We're in this because we are in need of someone. Am I right?"

Shigure stared at Mayuko as if he can see pass her truth, "Yes, you're in need of Haa-san. Am I right?"

Mayuko's eyes widen is alarm, "So I am right," Shigure said, "See, Mayuko that's just the thing about you…your face seems to have all the answer. There is no doubt in your expression."

She had to look away, "I don't know what you're talking about, Shigure. I came to this decision because I understand it's mutual."

"Did you now? So you're implying that my assumption is incorrect."

Mayuko didn't give an immediate response, "I'm implying that it's none of your business." She had this query feeling inside from Shigure's discovery. It's a natural instinct of hers to be discreet about her feelings especially to a Sohma.

Shigure slipped his arms around her shoulders, "loosen up some, Mayuko. I'll let this be just between you and me," there was a mocking undertone about his word that gave Mayuko doubts.

He gave her the slightest kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Mayuko frown, she never knew what lay behind Shigure-chan's smile. It's quite aggravating because she never knows when not to trust him. With Shigure, Mayuko always had to be defensive. But She couldn't help but acknowledge Shigure's personality because even though he presents himself as some big joke or bad boy she some times see a good boy trying to surface every now and then. '_Arigato, Shigure-chan"_'

Being true to his word Shigure dispose of the incident and they came into friendly terms though they did have frequent arguments. When they were still a couple Kaoru once said, "you know Mayuko, it's scary whenever you and Shigure gets lovey-dovey. You guys fight so damn much."

Mayuko gruffly replied, "I can't help it that he loves to find fault in me. 'Mayuko, you sound like a man,' 'even pigs won't grub on your cooking,' 'you look like a zombie in the morning,'" she mimicked Shigure's casual sayings.

Kaoru giggled at this, "I didn't know that you find rudeness entertaining now," Mayuko said dryly.

"If this be your case, why are you dating him?"

Her answer was apparent on her face as she frown, '_I ask myself the same question_.'

Mayuko tried to push her thoughts aside. She didn't have time to ponder on her past; she yawned but she was widely awake.

Questions swirl into her conscience, '_can I forget and just let the 10 years slip away. Can I let the past pass_?'

Her heart squeezed in a thousand knots, "how can you do this is me, Mayuko? I thought you were my friend."

Kana was on her knees, crying and repeating her frustration over and over again, "why Mayuko? Why are you being like this?"

"No, Kana—why are _you_ being like _this_? I don't understand," she asked through her confusion.

"Don't try to play innocent!"

"What? What are you talking about," it hurts her so much to see her friend cry and not be able to be of any comfort. To explain, she felt like daggers striking into her alive. It was mental and emotion destruction.

"Listen, Kana. Don't accuse me of anything I didn't do."

"Lair! How can you lie like that? Don't you know who much I love Haa-san? Don't you!" She practically screamed out. "No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't know what it was like to be in love."

Now that had a different effect. She felt emotionless and somewhat betrayed. The cruelness of her words stung Mayuko profoundly; caused a wound without a cure—the scar from a friend.

Honestly, Mayuko was astounded she has never seen Kana like this—ever. Everyone had a dark side this was Kana's.

Mayuko presume that the reason behind Kana's breaking point had something to do with Hatori. No one can inflict damages as brutal as those you love and this isn't only about Kana but Mayuko as well.

That night, Mayuko went to her aunt to release her distress and was in tears before she knew it.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Mayu-san, sometimes it's not always what you did but rather how you did it."

"Then…how could I have done something to hurt Kana so badly? I don't understand, aunt."

"That is something you have to let Kana answer."

"She won't even look at me now," Mayuko felt sad and she didn't even know why.

Mayuko is quite positive that her anger had to do with Hatori. Her sadness made a sudden turn into fear. _'Oh no. Maybe she knows I love Hatori-kun.' _She shook her head furiously in attempt to ease her fears. That couldn't be, she was precautious about her feelings for Hatori. No one knew about it, no one. _So why is she mad? _

Mayuko drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I combined chapter two and three that's why it's so long and because I, as a reader of other fanfiction, dislike short chapters. It drives me nuts. I don't get it why an author would even bother to write a chapter about two pages long (no offensive to short chapter writers) I mean your keeping readers in anxiety here. I swear, it's craziness for me. So I keep my chapters long, I combine if it's not. Sry, if any of you dislike long chapters; I hope you'll keep reading regardless of my not-so-great-nor-fast-pacing-chapter-combining-xtra-long chapters. Stay with me and see what happens next…I feel like the beginning is a little dragging but I have to set the stage, right?

Plus, I'm sorry for any writing grammar or spelling errors in the text, this is purely self-edited. Oh yeah, and I get my sister to do it too whenever she have time…I give her credit!

Remember to leave me a review. Thanx to those of u who already left me reviews! (u know who u r **smiles**)

Adream3r (my smiling face here)


	3. Her decision

**CHAPTER THREE: **

_So why is she so mad at me?_

Mayuko drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was early in the morning when Hatori and Kisa left back home. He was worried that Kisa might have the morning blues because of yesterday night since she was awfully quiet. It was so unlike her to behave this way nowadays.

"Uncle, why does onii-san not want to teach me?"

Hatori had to think up a reasonable answer for her, "well…"

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"No," he protested, "I'm sure it's not that, Kisa-san." Hatori didn't want this incident to remind her of her mother. He tried to make it an evanescent memory for her.

"Then why?"

He got it! "Maybe it doesn't fit her schedule. Besides, she doesn't live in the same place as us. It'll be hard for her."

"Oh." Her eyes bore out to the landscape.

"But I want her to come live with us."

"She won't do that, Kisa-san. If she teaches you, that doesn't mean she's going to live with us."

Kisa turns to Hatori and tilts her head to the side, "why not. You don't want her to live with us."

He stuttered a little, "it's…just that her job is to teach you not to watch over you day and night."

"oh," she murmured, "onii is not going to come, is she?"

"We can't be sure, Kisa…We can't be sure."

Kisa turned her attention away and ended their brief conversation.

'_How can one night cause Kisa to be so attached to her?'_

Personally, Hatori didn't understand it. He hasn't witnessed them together that much. They met in one night and Kisa acted like they've known each other for years. Girls.

Hatori sighed. "Don't worry, Kisa. I think Mayuko will come around." _'because I'm sure she's attached to you too_.'

Later the next morning when the two Sohma cousins left, Mayuko bumped into an old friend. Not much about Kana has changed. She probably shrank in size but that's about it. She still has the same sweet bright face, a face that says she's living the peak of her life—the face she had with Hatori.

"Mayuko, I see that you're well and happy. Do I hear any wedding bells?"

"Of course not, Kana. What about you?"

She smiled and nodded nervously, "I'm getting married next year."

"Really?" Mayuko's looked in disbelief, "to who?"

"An old college friend. He was an exchange student from UK."

Mayuko wanted to ask, "What about Hatori?" but she retained her foolish tongue.

"How did you two meet?"

She gave a girly laugh, "in English class. I was about to fail that class until he noticed my frustrations with the language and took me under his tutoring. He can speak Japanese better than I can English, that's how we communicated." She sigh softly, "We were only friends then, though. Then he went back to UK and I haven't seen him for years after that. But two years ago, while on a historical Japan tour I met him again, we had a few drinks and started dating. Now we're getting married."

Somehow, Kana is lucky in finding eligible men—husband material men.

"And you? You are not dating any one?"

"No, I haven't found anyone suitable to fit into my busy schedule."

"Oh that's right. That teaching career of yours."

"Yeah. Not much to say here I guess."

They were silent for a while, each drinking tea in tranquility.

Kana was the first to talk, "I'm…I'm very sorry… about your aunt. I heard that she's not with you anymore, you must have been very miserable. I'm sorry."

"Oh…that's a long time ago. I'm fine now," she tried to hold back the painful memories.

"I know. But it must have been hard for you to cope."

"It was," she admitted, "but what doesn't kill you make you stronger, right?" she chuckled weakly.

"Mayuko…" Kana paused, "I should have been there for you."

Mayuko kept her eyes on her teacup so Kana wouldn't see the unspoken emotions she held for years.

"All I thought about was myself. My own misery blinded me of my surroundings. When your aunt passed away I should have been there by your side. But I wasn't," Kana's voice tightened with anguish, "I thought so many times of the regrettable things I've done and I almost hated myself for it."

Mayuko couldn't deny that she didn't agreed to what Kana had just expressed. Yes, Kana should have held her hand through the darkest moments in her life and directed her back to the light. Yes, life was tough and yes, Mayuko almost hated her for it too. She isn't going to lie and act like she is all fine and dandy but she is not going to dwell on what's already done because honestly she had a few regrets of her own. That's why she couldn't hate Kana. She couldn't bring herself to hate her best friend, the girl who always considered other's happiness before her own. Time has dried her emotions, made it seem as it had evaporated into thin air and all that's left of it is the essence of what it once was. No, she hasn't forgotten but she can't quite remember either. And for that, Kana shouldn't feel sorry even though deep in Mayuko's heart is sorrow-filled.

Mayuko finally looked at her, "Don't say that, Kana. You did what any person in your position would do. I understand what you did and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. You lived as you could with what you're given. Don't regret that." That was supposed to be a relieving comment but Kana still looked troubled as ever.

Mayuko walked back to her room and for some reason she felt like a slouch. Meeting Kana again made her question her own happiness and standing in life. Was she the person she imagined herself to be ten years ago? She remembered her dream to become a teacher but did she want to share her dream with a partner? She can't remember too well, because her emptiness now left her wondering what she wanted for herself. She lived a bleak life, a life that follow a schedule that made days pass but is this what she wanted?

She was also curious whether or not Kana still thought about Hatori.

Mayuko shook her head trying to get memories out of her head. There is absolutely no point in thinking about all this because whenever she thought about her past, it's like she is destroying her mental health. For her, remembering is pain.

Hatori had already put Kisa off to sleep, she complained about not being sleepy while yawning ten times a minute. He is at his desk reviewing the records of his current patient. He is a wealthy old man who lives in the mansion that overlooks the entire town. He has no grandchildren and his children all left him because of his greed. Now his health is declining and there is no one but money by his side. Since he refused to go to the hospital, he hired Hatori as a personal doctor. This old man's health doesn't look too good. Hatori predicts that he would have a little less than a year to live. He hates breaking death news to patient but it's part of his job. He wondered how the old man would take it and if his family was still with him, how they would take it.

For some odd reason, he associated this situation with Mayuko's aunt. How did she take the news? He felt bad for the girl, actually. According to what he heard from the townsfolk when he came back, she was like a zombie; living on her own for about a month and a half until they found a very distant uncle of hers. They also said something about her trying to run the bookshop all by herself as if nothing has changed.

For a month and a half, Mayuko had no family, no support in helping her deal with her aunt's death. Not even a doctor, like himself, could relate or have guessed what she went through.

When Hatori returned that summer, he was ready to apologize to Mayuko for the act he put on when he left. The time he spent away allowed him to think things through and he realized how irrational he was. He had guilt biting at his conscience since that day on. At the time rage led him to believe that he was betrayed when it was really Mayuko who was betrayed. She had the unfair life; as an abandoned child at age 8 she lived with her aunt, the only true family she had, until death consumed her. In her state of life as everything was at its worst, all her friends ditched her, neglected to think about her sorrows. It was a melancholy year for all and it was wrong to put his anger on her as a replacement for Kana.

Most of her was as he remembered except there was strong wisdom from a ten-year gap in her eyes. Plus, that boyish look about her increase about ten times which Hatori found completely humorous. She still didn't seem to care about the style of her clothing nor the fashion of her appearance. He really thought that it was a phase and Mayuko would for sure get in touch with her femininity eventually. That didn't happen. But the ironic thing was that she kept her hair long; probably the only feminine trait about her. No, there was something else. Hatori ponder for a while and concluded that it had to be her eyes. Her eyes were definitely feminine. Even though she has a manly aura, those eyes could not be described as masculine. Hatori heaved a sigh, why is he thinking about her?

Mayuko dropped the weights of her luggage. It made a loud thud as it hit the floor. "I'M HOME!"

From out of the corner her cousin appeared, "So? Big deal. You act like you've gone for weeks."

Mayuko ignored him, "where is uncle?"

She walked outside to find her uncle. She has been living under his roof since she was 17 and she loves him dearly. He has always been very kind to her even if she was just a distance niece.

"Uncle?"

"Mayuko-chan," her uncle slowly stood from where he was kneeling behind the bushes, "you've return. Good, good. I need to talk to you, child."

"Sure. What is it?" Mayuko and her uncle seated themselves on the bench in the yard.

"Yesterday evening, a young man paid you a visit."

Mayuko scrunch her eyebrows, confused.

"When he was here, we discussed about the reason he sought after you."

"What was his name?"

"I can't recall quite well, but I think it was Kureno, Sohma Kureno."

"It was about my teaching career, wasn't it?"

Her uncle nodded, "he wanted to know what were the chances of you accepting the offer," he was silent for a moment, looking out into the distance as he spoke. "I really support you accepting it, Mayuko-chan. It is a good opportunity."

'For what?' Mayuko wanted to ask but didn't. She hardly questioned her uncle's judgment. He understood her in ways that no one has since her aunt, which she found strange.

"He informed me that you would have to move so you would be closer to the Sohma residence. And believe me, I know it's going to be difficult adjusting to the living arrangement but…you're not a little girl anymore."

Mayuko suddenly recalled the time when she had to move out of her hometown after her aunt died. She had a serious breakdown. She felt like she was being stripped of everything that was dear to her, everything of utter importance in her life was slipping from her reality. She was lost and had no one to turn too. At the time, her uncle and cousin were complete strangers to her, which made it even harder for her to cope. She was so lonely.

"I don't want to make you go through the same experience twice." He paused, stared deeply into her face for any sign of emotion then continued, "but you're not 17 anymore. You've grown to be an intelligent, sensible young lady and the world needs you."

Mayuko wished her uncle would stop. Her throat was aching from trying to hold in her emotions. She felt a secluded sadness overwhelm her body; she can't even explain this odd emotion. It was like holding on to a dying lover, knowing that death would soon take over but wishing for a couple more minutes… without any regrets in mind at all.

This was the kind of relationship she had with her uncle, a silent love that she can only feel and complicated to explain.

"Uncle…" Mayuko wanted to hug his fragile body, something she rarely do, but avoided the urge.

"Mayuko, don't feel like I'm kicking you out of the house that is not my intention. My reason is: you have to experience what the world has to offer. You can't lock yourself in this town anymore than I deny the fact that you're not 17 now.

The emotion was getting heavier and heavier that she couldn't even look at her uncle. She kept her glaze down on the bush next to him, "Uncle…I promise I'll consider it."

Mayuko lay on her bed that night, just thinking about her life. She has learned many valuable lessons from her uncle—lessons she won't have if it wasn't for him. She highly respected him, like she would her grandfather.

In many ways, her uncle was right; she can't make this town her life. It would eventually wear down her self-confidence and make her lose her potential.

"You have so many opportunity going for you. Put yourself in the right crowd and you will shine the brightest. Remember Mayuko, you can be the brightest shiniest star there ever can be—that is…if you want it."

Mayuko got up from her bed, grab the phone receiver and dial the number. She realized that it was way pass normal time to call people but this needed to be done.

"Hello."

"Uhh…what?" the exhausted voice yawned loudly into her ear, " Can't I have one night of peace, Tori-san?!"

"No, my name is Shiraki Mayuko. I am sorry to call you at such an indecent hour. I am the teacher that Hatori wanted to hire."

"Oh…" she heard groans and ruffling noises on the other end, "yeah…Hatori told me about you. How can I help you?

"It's nothing, really. I only wanted to set up a date to met you in person, if that's alright."

"Oh…well that's going to be tough because I can't travel now…my schedule it absolutely full. I you don't mind flying here, then maybe I can do next Friday for 30 minutes."

Mayuko's jaw nearly dropped. All the trouble she must go through for 30 crappy minutes.

"I'm sorry mister, but that just won't do. I have no business flying just anywhere for 30 measly minutes."

"Well…then, what would you like me to do?" he sounded a little annoyed.

"I don't know…when is your free day?"

"That will be months from now, lady."

Mayuko groaned, '_How exactly is this going to work_?'

He answered her thoughts, "I can send Tori-san over. As I remember he doesn't have a lot appointments new week. He can—"

"No," she interrupted, "That won't do either, see…I have full volunteering booked for next week," she lied.

"Okkaaaaay…" his words were starting to slur with irritation and exhaustion, "then…I don't know what to do. I guess you'll have to do it over the phone or…just refuse."

"Fine. Next week will do, with anyone," she answered immediately.

"Fine…alright, I'll go." He hangs up the receiver.

He doesn't understand why Kureno couldn't handle it without involving him. He swore under his breath, he didn't want to travel in such rainy season. If water weren't the source of life he would demolish the water cycle. He knew that he would have to meet her some time or another if she agrees but does it have to be now?

"Uncle where are you going? Can I come to?" Apparently, Kisa have been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"No you may not. While I'm away you'll have to go stay with Shigure-kun."

"But I—"

"Aahh-ahh. This decision is final. No compliants."

Hatori knew that Kisa wasn't about to complain about staying with Shigure, she enjoys that he put no restrictions on her.

"Is Shigure-san going to have girls over?"

"I don't know. That's up to him."

She pouted, "I don't like them. Can you tell him to not have them over when I'm there."

"Maybe, if you behave."

"But I took every medicine without whining."

Hatori picked up the phone; "I'm going to call Shigure-kun about the plans. Go pack your things, I'll have to drop you off tomorrow morning."

Kisa slugged into her room, "Remember to tell Shigure, no girls," and as she disappeared, "except me."

Mayuko was getting more nervous by the second. She can feel the anticipation tingling throughout her whole body. She also noticed that the café was getting very chilly.

She tapped her fingers around her teacup, and when she realized her nervous habit she stopped only to start tapping her lap.

'I'm a complete nervous wreck! What is wrong with me.' She inhaled sharply so her anxiety would evaporate, she even straighten her posture. Mayuko felt like she has waited for half an hour but that was because she came so early. She didn't want to be late and leave a bad impression on her soon-to-be-employer.

She practically leaped out of her chair when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was a waiter, "Excuse me, miss. Are you Shiraki Mayuko?"

Mayuko nodded, her face entirely baffled. "There is a man here waiting for you. He's been here a while now."

She gasped softly, "Where is he?"

The kind waiter help direct her to where Hatori was sitting. No wonder she didn't see him, when she or he came in. They had tables on opposite ends. She seated herself by the windows so she can see the large raindrops tapping vigorously on rooftops and people under umbrellas rushing for dryness. Hatori, on the other side, was at a dark corner illuminated by a few hanging lamps.

As she approached his table, she felt like she walked into the uncomfortable zone.

"You're late," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Mayuko build up her confidence, "No, actually I'm not. I've been here before our meeting time, we just didn't' see each other."

If he was taken aback by her confrontation, he didn't show it. He simply ignored her statement.

"So what made you call me all the way up here."

"Technically, I didn't call you or request that you meet me here." She tried her very best to not be intimidated by his firm stare. "I just wanted to discuss the specifics of this job and your secretary suggested that you came."

"It shouldn't be so complex that you had to think twice about considering. Kisa needs a teacher, basically. But she also needs someone who is there for her, as I can't be, to be her emotional and mental support. You are required to teach her language, math, science and history—the basics and at my request maybe even art."

"It won't be all those classes in one day, will it?"

"Of course not. Kisa will start with two extended class, each class every other day and studying on Saturday."

"And exactly how long will I be her teacher?"

"When she is ready to attend the public schools is when your job is over."

For some reason, the statement made her fee like she will be needed only until she is no longer of relevant use. Is that the feeling she should get before accepting such offers? If she feels this now, what will it be like later on?

"Before I make my final decision, is there anything that I need to know about Kisa, any health issues?"

At that, Hatori looked directly into her eyes, a look that can almost be described as cold but not quite. He didn't say anything except stare infinitely at her, which brought her tension.

"Yes," he finally said, "she has one condition. She has multiple personality but it only happens when she is experiencing severe emotional stress; it causes her to have animated flashbacks. Her personality would then, change to accommodate to the memory whether that be an aggressive rebellious personality or mute and lonely. This would go on for two to three days."

Mayuko didn't know what to say, didn't know what she felt. Does this make her think differently of the little girl?

"I hope this small detail doesn't influence your decision making. It's not something that you'll likely see, I assure you."

Mayuko couldn't stop herself from asking, "Is that why she lives with you?"

He waited as if he didn't know what was the best reply, "Part of it is. Her multiple personality wore out her body so much that her health was declining. She would have headaches, colds, fevers or minor pains, much too many for a normal growing kid to have, so at the elder's request she had to live with me—for the sake of her health and mental being. But most of it had to do with her family."

Mayuko didn't know how to consume all this information. She was sympathetic of her, really. Mayuko drove to Kaoru's place. She really needed to talk out the situation with somebody.

Kaoru greeted her with a warm cheerful smile as usual, "Mayuko! I was wondering when I'll hear from you."

Kaoru had always been Mayuko's retreat and Mayuko was her reality. When they met again in college again, they reunited their friendship to the next level. They were like sisters. They filled in the other's flaws.

"So…what's going on with you and Hatori?" She gave Mayuko a nudged on the arm.

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Hatori and I. It's about his niece Kisa."

"Her again. When did she become the center of your attention?" she asked in a joking tone.

"Stop it, Kaoru. It's not like that. The poor girl is in a situation that I would never have imagined."

That's when her face changed; Kaoru is the most sensitive person when it comes to health. Mayuko don't know why she didn't enter the health field.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has multiple personality. I was told that she doesn't get it often, only when she's emotionally depressed which is usually when she have flashback of her family. Hatori didn't say but I guess she had a bad childhood."

"So what next? You're just going to refuse?"

"I…I really don't know, Kaoru-chan. You know what I'm like with people like that."

"But Mayuko-chan, this kid needs you. You two seem to bond well together. Do you remember her face when you agreed to dine with her? She was so happy. I know you'll never be able to let go of that."

"But what if…if I see that side of her and I totally blank out that I just lose it."

"You won't because you're stronger than that. You just need to test your limits." It alleviated her anxiousness but somewhere in her conscience was swirling with doubts.

Doubtful. This situation that she is getting herself into is making her very doubtful and nervous. She's stuck in between, unsure of the risks that accompany the opportunity. Mayuko is more than confident that her love for Hatori has long departed her body. Then why does she always this burning sensation in her cheeks and jingles in her nerves? How would she explain that?

Will the proximity with Hatori rekindle her love—one so old that the possibility is almost impossible?

But is it? Mayuko can hear Kaoru say. Kaoru is always one to test the possibilities. For her, nothing is guarantee.

"You know Mayuko, you must expect the unexpected," she remembered Kaoru telling her, "Which I don't expect from you."

Mayuko is a rational person. Her family background influenced her rationale. Her father abandoned her when she was only eight. Since then Mayuko lived with her mother, who cared more about alcohol than she did her. A year later, she moved in with her aunt because the government found her mother an unsuitable parent. When she was old enough to understand her family history, she starting believing in reason—that there must be a reason for everything. To this very day, she still wonders why her father left her mother, or why her mother didn't care enough about her. Her life wasn't the greatest but she didn't conclude it to be disappointing. It could be worst. Much worst.

There was a phone call for Mayuko. A phone call that gave her more reason to take on Hatori's offer.

It was a sales agent back from her hometown, the town that Hatori lives in now.

"Shiraki-san, I receive word that you are the beneficiary of the old Shiraki bookshop and it is now up for sale, in case you are interested. Unfortunately, being that it no longer belongs to your family you must buy it from me to regain ownership."

Mayuko knew that the bookshop was the only real thing that her aunt meant to leave for her. Her aunt cherished the old place and had always wanted to renovate it. When she was seventeen, the shop was tidy but nothing sort of new, now Mayuko imagine it must be a ramshackle.

"How much do you want for the place?"

She stated her price.

"Is that including renovations?" Mayuko looked at the photo the saleswomen faxed her. "It's quite a bargain for such an old thing, don't you think?"

"Well, sure. It's your family legacy, shouldn't it be worth that much?"

Mayuko was starting to like the woman less and less. She never did like business people—those self-interested self-centered people. All they think about is money.

"If you want, I will give you time to think about. Don't worry; there isn't a line of interested buyers around the corner. It's been on the market for some time now. It's—"

"No," Mayuko interrupted, "I'll take it."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she cheered on the other end, "I'll fax you some papers to sign and as soon as you send me the check, it'll be yours. It's a easy process, no trouble at all, I assure you." She sounded like a bulldozer was lifted off her shoulders—relieved.

"That won't be necessary at all. The process is going to be done personally."

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sigh Finally, chapter three, done and over with!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was tied with ropes of schoolwork. Damn teachers. :( Well, what are your thoughts on this chapter? I'm trying to make it to the interesting parts as fast as I can. And for those looking for romance, it will be coming although I'm not a good romance writer. I'll try my best.

I won't be updating until next year, so don't expect any until then.

Have a safe, happy new year, everyone!

**My New Year resolution**: Update quicker and finish this story!

Adream3r--don't forget to leave me a review.


End file.
